Learning Curve
by jackdanielz
Summary: Jack and Daniel deal with a their changing relationship FATHER/SON ...WARNING, SPANKING OF AN ADULT IN LATER CHAPTERS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DONT READ...TURN BACK NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Reviews gratefully recieved, and suggestions of direction always taken into consideration...hope you like.**

* * *

"Daniel? What are you doing?"

Blue eyes peered over crooked glasses, fair brown hair mused from concentration.

"Oh Jack, I didn't see you there." Daniel absently pushed his glasses back up to meet his line of vision. "I was just finishing these translations." The archeologists smile was met with Jack's arched eyebrow.

Daniel slouched in his chair and cocked his head slightly to one side.

Jack didn't miss the look and thought to himself, _'Yup, he's forgotten… again.'_

"Dinner?" The eyebrow arched further.

"Jack?"

"Time, Daniel." Jack shrugged his shoulder towards the clock as he crossed his arms purposely over his chest, continuing an unwavering stare.

Daniel glanced at the clock, and then he remembered. _'Oh, crap.'_

"Are… oh… ummm…Sorry, Jack." The archeologist spluttered as he lowered his gaze and fumbled with the papers before him.

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. His annoyance bubbling to the surface, he eyed Daniels shaggy head of hair bobbing about as the linguist tidied things away, muttering something about losing track of time. This was the second time in a week he'd had to fetch the young man.

Jack knew that if he didn't insist that Daniel came and ate with him at least twice a week, the archeologist would be here all the time, snacking from what ever was stashed in his top draw, usually candy, but fetch him? _'Nope, that ain't happening anymore.'_ Jack sighed.

Jack had known exactly were he'd find said linguist, engrossed, as always, with some ancient dialect. Jack rubbed the back of his neck, thinking, 'Maybe I should get him an alarm clock or something?'

Mobile phones didn't work inside the mountain and Daniel always took his office phone off the hook when he was translating something and didn't want to be disturbed. Next time, he considered, he'd just ring the gatehouse and get some burly SF to come drag him out by the collar.

Jack contemplated that now, but knowing it wouldn't make for a pleasant evening, he turned on his heel, tapping his watch at Daniel as he went, and barked over his shoulder: "Ten minutes, Daniel… up top, else I'll come and drag you out. Got me?" Jack's gruff tone emanated all the annoyance required; another dinner ruined, and another cold evening running around after one, errant archeologist.

The day before had seen another mission where his linguist had decided that he knew better than the battle honed Colonel that led SG1. Daniel always had a reason for not doing as he was told and Jack could usually see the reasoning behind it, but this time he felt sure there could have been a better way to work thing's out. Daniel risking his life for complete strangers just didn't sit well with Jack, especially when those people where dead set against the Tauri, as Teal'c would put it.

Daniel had nearly managed to get them talked into a corner with his insistence to help move people to another world that they definitely didn't want to go. Fortuneately, Teal'c had stepped in as the resident Jaffa and threatened retribution from false gods to get them the hell outta there. They were definitely looking like they wanted to keep Daniel. Jack sighed out loud; he was still more than annoyed about having to drag the kid out by the shirt collar, even after the incident. Daniel just didn't know when to give up sometimes.

#

Daniels head snapped up, as he blinked owlishly in the wake of Jack's reprimand.

As Jack disappeared around the corner his words sunk in and Daniel realized what he'd just said.

Okay, so now Jack was pissed with him. He could handle that. Daniel rolled his eyes and leaned forward for a moment. Glancing briefly at the door again while he sat and pondered a question for a moment. 'Why the hell was Jack that bothered anyway?'

Jack obviously cared about him, but ordering him to go home for dinner! Daniel sat back up in the chair, looking down at himself. "How old am I?" he muttered sarcastically and sighed.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he removed his glasses and threw them onto the desk to more thoroughly rub his eyes. He then snagged a stack of papers relating to his current project, and pushed them into his leather bag. Daniel jabbed at the power button on his laptop, making the machine hum more slowly as it closed down.

As he made his way around the office, flicking off light switches and dropping more things into his bag, he continued to wonder when this, 'Jack being dictatorial thing' had happened. 'When did Jack start telling him when he could, and couldn't work?' Sure, he was grateful for the dinners, but he didn't realize it was an order for him to be there. What right had the man to be annoyed with him for forgetting menial stuff like dinner? His work here was important. Everything he did was one step closer to finding his estranged wife. This is what he did! If he wanted to sleep at his desk, drink gallons of coffee and eat loads of candy bars, that was his choice, he was an adult after all!

Daniel turned, his mood rapidly deteriorating. Slapping the laptop closed, he threw it into its protective bag and shrugged it onto his shoulder. Snatching the leather bag from his desk, he stalked to the door, slamming it firmly behind him.

Walking speedily down the corridor, Daniel paused and wondered whether he should just go back and carry on with his work. However, he knew that Jack was a man of his word, and being physically dragged from the SGC wasn't an attractive prospect. No, he'd meet Jack. They could talk about this. He needed to tell Jack that he'd work, eat and sleep when it suited him, and not his CO. Daniel was confident that he could get this straightened out.

o0o

When Daniel headed for the signing out station, he could see Jack standing nearby, tapping his foot. 'Oh great…' thought Daniel as he struggled to arrange his load. Pushing back his large coat sleeve he glanced at his wrist watch and noted that he'd actually been more like twenty minutes and started striding faster towards his destination.

Daniel was all but jogging towards the station when he remembered his annoyance. He purposefully slowed back down to a steady walk. Jack had to realize that Daniel was in control, and that meant him not acting like a child who was in trouble.

Daniel dropped his bags and snatched the pen to sign out. "Evening, Jack," he offered in a calm, relaxed voice.

Jack turned as he heard the greeting. Staring at Daniels face as he scribbled his signature, Jack's eyebrows raised in unison, greeting Daniel with an unspoken 'Excuse me?'

Daniel recognized the look, as he glanced at his friend, but he wasn't going to pale and scuttle back to the truck. He smiled, and attempted to get his bags, but Jack was there all ready.

Grabbing the bags, Jack effortlessly tucked one under his left arm and tightly grasped the other in his hand. Feeling more annoyed with every extra minute that had passed and now seeing that Daniel had bought his work home with him, the smartassed 'Evening Jack' was the last straw as far as he was concerned.

Taking full advantage of the stooping archeologist, Jack grasped the young mans collar and walked purposefully towards his truck.

Daniel, caught completely unawares, stumbled as the top half of his body was propelled through the parking lot. Spluttering as his collar tightened, Daniel appeared to be completely unable to speak, and there was distinct flush coloring his cheeks.

By the time he was able to collect himself; Jack had released him and was putting his bags on the back seats. Daniel started to protest, but Jack cut him off. "Just get in Daniel, I don't wanna hear it."

Daniel stood, mouth gaping, his face full of astonishment and confusion, obviously unable to grasp what had just happened. Jack's door slammed, and then the passenger door was unlatched and swung open slightly.

"You want me to put you in the truck too?"

Jack could see Daniel still looking stunned, but he clambered into the truck. Jack considered that Daniel was probably more worried about the security personnel witnessing the outburst more than listening to Jack's orders.

Huffing dramatically, Daniel dropped his upper body heavily into the chair and fixed his gaze out of the passenger window, trying to avoid any confrontation with Jack before they got home.

Jack started the truck, registering his archeologist's actions, and shook his head.

"Daniel, put your seatbelt on," Jack chided.

Daniel jumped and turned, grappling with the belt, trying his best not to meet Jack's line of vision. As he mumbled a barely recognizable 'sorry', Jack couldn't help a small smile touching his lips.

#

The ride home was quiet, the atmosphere strained. Daniel allowed himself an occasional glance at Jack, but in the darkness he only caught the reflection of the passing street lights in his Jack's eyes.

Huffing once again, he rested his forehead on the glass of the side window while the motion of the truck gradually stole his consciousness…

o0o

Daniel felt a rough shake of his shoulder and cracking his eyes open, his blurred vision registered Jack's face.

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed internally. 'Damn it,' he'd fallen asleep. How much more ammunition could he give Jack regarding his overworking and lack of rest? Any hope of convincing the older man that he was capable of looking after himself seemed to be slipping away.

"Come on, Danny, you can't sleep there. Let's get in and eat. I grabbed some pizza on the way home."

Daniel opened his eyes, watching Jack get the bags and the pizza. He rolled his head back, yawning widely, and stretched his legs while sliding them out of the truck door.

As he made his way into the kitchen he found that Jack had put a root beer out for him on the side and, was warming the pizza through.

Daniel wandered by, shrugged his coat off and made his way to the coat stand to hang it up. He snagged the root beer on his way back, slumped onto the sofa and fumbled around down the side of the cushion, searching for the television controls. Noticing the red light, Daniel flicked the button, ready to surf through the array of cable channels. Finding the Discovery Channel, he flipped the control onto the sofa and traced the rough pattern on the bottom of the bottle with his finger.

Feeling the effort required to argue with Jack draining from him, he took a mouthful of root beer. He wanted to complain about Jacks manhandling of him in the parking lot and the terse words in the SGC, but he simply couldn't find the energy.

A dragging chair and plates rattling behind him roused Daniel from his contemplation.

"Daniel, come and eat." Jack called.

"I'm not hungry, Jack, I might just watch TV." Daniel glanced over the back of the sofa, directing pleading blue eyes at his host.

"Daniel." The warning tone was clear.

"I'm not-" Daniel was cut off with a raised finger from Jack while the older man pointed to the chair next to him.

"Come and sit and eat. I know for a fact you haven't eaten all day."

Daniel pushed himself from the sofa, forcefully placing his drink on the coffee table as he rose.

He made his way to the chair opposite Jack and dragged it noisily from under the table. Thumping into the chair, he pulled a plate towards him and snatched a slice of pizza.

Jack pinned him with a stare, which Daniel ignored.

#

They ate in silence, with Daniel mostly staring at the table. Taking a forth slice of pizza, Jack noticed that Daniel had only eaten two slices. Tapping the box with his finger, Jack smiled at the gloomy face before him, "I'll give it to you for breakfast Danny," Jack quipped.

Daniel just glared.

Seeing that his joke had gone unappreciated, Jack got up and cleared away the leftovers and used crockery and started to load the dishwasher while appraising his guests expression.

"Daniel, what's with the attitude?" Finishing the task in hand, Jack slid back into the chair and stretched out his long legs, scrubbing his hand through his hair as he posed the question, his head cocked to one side in expectation of a reply.

With a look of defiance in his eyes, Daniel lifted his head and stared at Jack.

"Attitude? What attitude. The only problem that I've got, Jack, is you ordering me around - telling me when I should eat, sleep, and work! I'm an adult. It's up to me what and when I eat, were and when I sleep, and how long I work for. I'm not a kid, Jack!"

Daniel had stood up and was now pacing up and down, waving his arms about frantically. Jack noticed that Daniel's shirt was only half tucked in and buttoned up wrongly, obviously done in his rush to leave the SGC before Jack collected him.

So maybe Daniel wasn't as fearless as he made out?

"Daniel, sit down!" Jack decided that using his Colonels voice was a good option at this point.

Daniel stopped in his tracks and stared at Jack.

"I said, sit down, Daniel." Jack added with a little more force, indicating the chair next to him.

Daniel sat, looking a little worried.

Jack sat back up and leaned into Daniel's personal space.

"You, Daniel Jackson, don't eat properly, don't sleep properly and work far, far too much. If…" Jack twirled his finger into the air "…you want to stay on my team…" he jabbed Daniel in the chest "…we need to come to an understanding."

Daniels eyes grew wider at the accusations being posed. Sitting up straighter, outrage clearly visible on his face, Daniel replied with passion.

"I work so hard, because that's what I've always done. My sleeping, eating and working habits have never been any different, Jack. How can you sit there and say that you don't want me on the team for those reasons? This is me, Jack; I've never been any different!"

Daniels' eyebrows had climbed further into his bangs, the wide blue eyes searching Jack's face.

Jack raised an eyebrow in response and leant back into the chair again, sighing. 'Had the kid completely missed the point?'

"Daniel, you've been living with me for a little over three months, and I notice things. There is so much at stake here, not least finding your wife. If you are not healthy, fit and well rested, how can you hope to be any use on missions? If you carry on as you are, you're going to burn out, and I for one, am not willing to watch, and wait for that to happen."

Daniel had started to study his fingers as Jack's declaration continued.

"So does part of this agreement include dragging me by my shirt collar through the SGC parking lot?" Daniel ventured the question while rubbing his thumb and not meeting Jack's eyes.

Jack cringed internally. He stood and made his way to the kitchen to get himself a coffee, considering, that maybe, that wasn't such a smart move on his part, but it had got the point across.

"You were being obnoxious, Daniel." Jack offered as he moved around the kitchen.

"I said good evening, Jack. That's hardly obnoxious."

Jack turned and studied Daniel, coffee mug in hand, rolling it around his palms and absorbing the heat.

"You knew damn well I was waiting for you, and you were late… again. I had to fetch you on Tuesday as well, don't you remember?" Jack hissed sarcastically.

"The point being, Jack, I don't have to be here at 8pm every night for my supper. I'm not a child! You treat me like a kid all the time and it's getting embarrassing!"

Jack sighed, "The point being, Daniel, you have a terrible habit of acting like a child, especially when you can't get your own way. Until such time as you start to act a little more responsibly, this routine will continue, got me?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and made for the kitchen.

That notched Jack's annoyance up another level.

"Daniel, sit down." Jack pointed at the chair he'd just left as he himself made his way back to the table. Jack noted that Daniel did as he was asked without argument, but was over dramatic with sitting back in the chair.

"What other people think, Daniel, is irrelevant. I won't take attitude from any of my people… even the civilian ones…" Jack added, as he saw Daniels head pop up, eyebrows raise and mouth open, ready to deliver his 'I'm not military' retort. "And, with that in mind, maybe we need some house rules. We have to live together at the moment, and we appear to be driving each other nuts. If we both know what the other expects, things will be easier, right?"

Jack considered that maybe some sort of meeting halfway would end this disagreement although at this point in time he was so tempted to land a few choice swats on that archeologists behind.

Daniel just looked back at him like a goldfish. Jack could see the cog's turning

"Okay then, Jack. That sounds fair."

"Right, well, first of all, you're always back from the mountain by 20.00 hours when we're not on duty." Daniels gaze hardened again as the words came out. "If you're catching a lift, it makes sense that we travel together, instead of you cadging lifts with other personnel, right? Also, we can take turns preparing dinner, that way, we both get to eat properly."

Daniel rolled his eyes again, but Jack chose to ignore that for now and continued.

"No work to come home at the weekends, unless it's urgent, and that's urgent by my standards and not yours, Daniel."

Daniel snorted at that, and put on his _'you are joking?'_ look.

Unable to ignore the look, Jack leaned forward and cuffed the back of Daniel's head.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Daniel scowled and rubbed his head.

"Quit the looks and the language, Daniel, or your butts gonna be toast." Jack let the comment sink in for a moment before he continued through the disbelieving looks he was now receiving.

"We need to relax, Daniel, and this is the only way it's going to happen," Jack reasoned, catching the lips of his archeologist twitching.

Daniel sighed again continuing to rub his head. Jack raised his eyebrows, wondering if his comment had hit home yet.

"You hit me, Jack," Daniel grimaced through long bangs while looking innocently over the top of his glasses.

"Anymore attitude, Daniel and it'll be more than a thumped head, believe me," The older man warned.

Daniel was looking cautiously at Jack, "You would'nt?"

Jack's answer was a sharp look, "Try me, kiddo, you're this far away." Jack held his hand up and held his fingers less than an inch apart.

Daniel continued to look at Jack, disbelieving, before getting up and making his way towards the coffee pot. He was stopped in his tracks by Jack's exclamation.

"Ah, ah… ah! No coffee before bed, Daniel. You need your beauty sleep."

Daniel turned and as good as stamped his foot, "This is getting real old, I _want_ to go to bed _with_ my coffee!"

"And I'd like some sleep tonight, kiddo. It keeps you awake enough to have god awful nightmares. No coffee."

Daniel huffed and set his jaw, "I'm going to bed, with a book. Is that okay?"

Jack nodded and watched the younger man stalk away, they definitely needed to have words, "This whole tantrum thing you've got going doesn't suit you, Danny." He called after the retreating form.

Daniel was nearly at the top of the stairs when he turned and answered, "And this whole man of the house thing you've got going doesn't suit you either, _DAD!"_

With that, the bedroom door slammed and Jack swore. He knew that he loved Daniel like a son, it had taken a good while for him to realize it, but unfortunately, Daniel seemed to respond in kind by acting like a kid sometimes. Maybe it was Jack that made him like that? Who knew, but he was sure going to sort things out…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel settled in bed with a book. He felt annoyed with Jack. His life didn't feel like his own anymore…

'Do this Daniel, don't do that, Daniel…don't touch that!'

It felt like one long list of commands. He knew deep down that Jack cared about him. They had, after all, been linked inextricably after the first mission to Abydos.

Daniel had saved Jack's life, maybe even his soul from what Jack had reluctantly told him.

Daniel contemplated trying to tell Jack that there was no debt to be repaid as far as he was concerned, he didn't need a keeper after all.

Dropping the large book on the night stand, Daniel sighed heavily and deposited his glasses on the top of it. He couldn't concentrate with all these thoughts bouncing around in his head. Flicking the light switch off, Daniel realized he'd left the door open a crack and the hall light on…old habits die hard.

When he'd lived alone, he'd always left a light on, night terrors haunted his dreams, even on a good night. Recent events hadn't helped that.

He peered over the top of the covers and then decided that Jack would turn the light off when he went to bed. Rolling over, he pulled the covers tight to his body. After coming from Abydos, being cold was an issue. Most nights he slept in sweats, t-shirt and socks.

His mind drifted of to pleasant memories of his now estranged wife, bad dreams had almost been a thing of the past with her presence and even if he had awoken screaming, she'd been there to hold and comfort him.

A stray tear rolled down his cheek, Jack had helped there too. There had been more than one night of dreams filled with terrified faces, false gods and the death of his parents. Daniel's recent losses had opened old wounds that he struggled to put to the back of his mind.

Daniel chewed his lip; his biggest concern was that deep down he craved attention from Jack. It felt stupid, childish, needy and not like himself. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. When Jack started getting all 'fatherly,' that was the only way he could put it, he couldn't help his reaction. He dropped instantly into his worst snarky mode. Jack bought out the kid in Daniel and Daniel had no control over his reactions, none what so ever and it annoyed the hell out of him. With every snarky remark, he mentally kicked himself. He'd never felt comfortable enough with anyone else to be that uncontrolled, but three months of living with Jack and missions in some pretty horrible situations meant that familiarity definitely bred contempt.

He rolled onto his back and started to drift off. Maybe he'd talk to Jack tomorrow?

#

A voice that he recognized seeped into his sleep addled mind, "Sweet dreams, Danny."

A hand gently touched his forehead, brushing his bangs from his face. The hand was callused, but caring… reassuring and then it was gone.

Daniel was roused enough from sleep to crack and eyelid open and catch the silhouette of the man that had so gently touched him, "Night, Da'," he whispered.

o0o

Jack stood outside the bedroom, looking at the partially open door. Had he just heard what he thought he'd heard?

He'd been thinking about the annoying pain in the butt all evening after he'd stomped off up the stairs. He'd come to bring hot chocolate as a piece offering. His archeologist was usually easily won over with that kind of temptation.

Jack had arrived at the door, mug in hand and then realized the light was off. Wanting to know Daniel was okay; he'd made his way quietly in, making use of all his black ops skills and spotted the pale face tucked partially under the covers. Daniel looked so peaceful, so young. Jack had reached forward and pushed the long hair back from the delicate features. It had reminded him vividly of his own son. It hurt Jack, knowing he'd never touch his child's face again, but at least this young man, he could help, or at least try to help.

Knowing what Daniel had been through in his life grated at Jack's sense of justice and at times like these, his protective streak was heightened even further. Someone like Danny should have never lost his parents, his soul mate and adopted family and only be in his early thirties. Jack hadn't even had children by that point in his own life. Things, up until that point in Jack's life, had been simple. His parents where in Minnesota, his wife was at home and he had a job, that he loved and was good at.

Daniel's world had been crushed at a young age, shook up, spat out, mixed around and then reformed on an alien planet with people who had come to love him for who he was. And from what the younger man had said, it had probably been the first time in his life since he'd lost his parents that that had happened, but now, that was gone, lost forever. Jack wanted to find Daniel's wife and brother inlaw, but the galaxy was a huge place. Needle in a haystack came to mind, but Jack would never give up.

Jack was the person to take the orphaned Daniel in after Abydos. Jack had a debt to pay, but in trying to do that had formed an unbreakable bond with this young genius. Jack couldn't escape the fact that in some way, Daniel bought out the paternal streak in him. Yeah, they where friends, best friends and they had talked to each other about things that neither man had spoken to another living soul about. Confided hopes and fears together, they're deepest darkest nightmares. Daniel knew of Jack's son, the tragedy that had been the young boy's death and Jack's inability to forgive him self for not keeping his child safe from a gun. And because of that, in some weird way, Jack was determined to keep Daniel safe. The kid had been through so much and now he risked life and limb to try and get back what had been his happy life for the little time it had lasted, but Jack would not let him kill himself doing it. It was never going to happen as far as the older man was concerned.

The one thing that still staggered Jack about his friend was the innocence that looked back at him from those pale blue eyes. A beautiful, wondrous innocence that was bestowed upon the world at large, Daniel also had a huge capacity to forgive, something that Jack admired greatly. No one was evil in Daniel's eyes, everyone deserved a chance. For someone who had been wronged so many times in his life and was able to care, love and sacrifice the way he did was definitely a wonder to Jack and was probably the reason, more often than not, that the kid got into trouble. That and his propensity to touch everything, in the hope it would form understanding. Jack had spent many years with Charlie telling him not to touch things and considered that, somewhere along the way, nobody had ever took the time to do that with Daniel. The thought had made Jack smile.

He'd looked down on the kid and bestowed his good night wish, hoping the nightmares wouldn't come. He thought that Daniel was sleeping, maybe he was? Maybe he was dreaming?

Outside the door Jack smiled. "I'd be the happiest man alive to be your dad, Danny."

o0o

Daniel shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed a steaming mug of coffee before sitting at the table, still not really awake.

"Morning, sunshine," Jack smiled cheerily as he came from the living room.

Daniel squinted at him, he hadn't put his glasses on and the caffeine wasn't in his system yet.

"Hey," he offered sleepily.

"Bacon and eggs, Danny. Ten minutes. You wanna get showered and changed? We have to leave soon."

Daniel inhaled more coffee, and then peered at the kitchen clock, "I over slept?"

"I was gonna get you up, but you beat me too it, go get dressed Danny."

Jack nearly shoed him up the stairs.

"Jaaaack," Daniel whined.

Jack lifted a finger, Daniel spotted it and got up, "I'm going, I'm going!"

With that, Daniel jogged up the stairs and shouted over his shoulder, "I'll skip the breakfast though, Jack. Thanks anyway."

"Daniel," The warning was clear to hear in Jack's tone, "Breakfast, five minutes and you will eat it!"

Daniel winced a little; maybe pissing jack off wasn't good for his health and well being this early in the day, not after last night.

He wandered into the kitchen ten minutes later, straight to the counter and made for the coffee pot, still vaguely hoping to avoid the food thing. Apparently that was mistake number one. Jack was around the corner and delivered a scorching swat to his backside, clamped a hand on his shoulder and steered him to the table, breathing warning into Daniel's ear. "If you don't start eating regularly, Daniel, your gate travel will be severely restricted, you got me?"

"Bastard," Daniel hissed on feeling the heat spread over his butt cheek, "What the hell was that for?"

Jack pushed Daniel into the chair in front of the awaiting food, "I said five minutes and I know 'a go slow' when I see one. You need to eat."

Daniel blushed and slowly started to eat the food. He was hungrier than he thought and marveled at Jack's perceptiveness. Maybe messing with Jack wasn't the answer after all?

"And Danny boy, any more attitude and I can so pull more of that out of the bag."

Jacks expression was promising and sent a small shiver down Daniel's spine. Nobody had laid a finger on Daniel in years, either in affection or correction. Jack was obviously a force to be reckoned with in more ways than one…

TBC

(Hit the nice feedback button...please? Pretty Please??)


	3. Chapter 3

Next bit, kids!! Thanks all of you for your lovely feedback!! AWWWWW!! And I'm still writing it!!

Please be mindful of the warnings, hugs and enjoy XX

* * *

"Hey, Daniel, how's it going

"Hey, Daniel, how's it going?" Sam sat down at the commissary table with her tray of lunch, "You busy?"

Daniel nodded and smiled, stabbing his piece of pie enthusiastically. He took a mouthful and garbled around it, "Yeah, getting on really well with the translations for SG5."

Sam grinned at Daniel, she completely understood the younger mans love of his job, she found it just as easy to lose herself in her own work. She admired Daniel's single-mindedness and ability to shut the world out when he needed to get something done. She also knew how much it annoyed the Colonel sometimes. Their spats quite often amused Sam, it reminded her of the times she'd seen her brother and dad argue when she was younger.

She scooped her pasta up and looked over her fork at Daniel's rapidly disappearing pie, "So, what did you want that MALP recording from PX5 482, for?"

Daniel grinned back over his own loaded fork, "I wanted a closer look at the carvings on the stone pillars near the gate. Thought they maybe more significant then we first thought."

Sam frowned slightly, while chewing her last fork full of food, "I thought Teal'c had managed to translate them and the General had decided we'd go there at a later date?"

Daniel smiled shyly and ducked his head a little, putting his fork down to reach for his soda. "It's been bothering me, Sam. There were other writings apart from the Goa'uld. Some derivative of ancient Greek, on the pillars set further back. It would suggest that the civilization was a lot older than the one here on earth and there long before the Goa'uld had been and gone." Daniel's voice got quicker with the enthusiasm filling his every word.

Sam couldn't help the smile that crept back onto her face, "But didn't Teal'c say the other carvings suggested possible Goa'uld booby traps?"

"Possible," Daniel pointed his fork, mumbling around another mouthful of food and raising his eyebrows.

"Booby traps, Carter?" The voice came from behind Daniel, who nearly chocked on his food.

Jack smacked the younger man on the back, while balancing his tray in the other hand, "Bone, Daniel?"

Jack sat down and watched Daniel for a meaningful reply.

"Urr…"

But it was too late, Sam jumped in with an enthusiastic regurgitation of the previous conversation. On hearing the start of the explanation, Daniel took an unhealthy interest in the remainder of his food before getting up to leave, "Busy, got stuff to catch up on, Jack, Sam," he waved with a guilty smile as he made a hurried exit.

Jack frowned at the departing back of his friend who had his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his head ducked. Daniel's usual 'thinking walk', Jack pondered.

That was just before Sam got to the bit about Daniel begging her for the recorded MALP readings, which induced a deepening frown from the older man.

"Just remind me, Carter. Did we, or did we not have a briefing with Hammond stating that we could not visit that planet due to lack of back up at the moment?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yes, sir."

"So why is our resident genius looking over the MALP readings again, prey tell?"

"He thinks there are possibly the remains of another ancient civilization, sir."

Jack shook his head, he seemed to remember this conversation with Daniel not two days ago and telling him that he didn't have permission to look at the MALP readings as a decision had been made and at this moment in time, the subject was closed.

Daniel had got huffy and stalked off, Jack definitely remembered that too…the little st.

Sam was about to leave, when Jack roused from his brief musings, "Carter?"

"Yes, sir?" She turned as she was getting up, ready to leave the table.

"Next time your adopted kid brother asks for something using those baby blues to persuade you, don't give him it, Carter and tell me. It usually mean's the parent has already said no." Jack's tone was playful and sarcastic.

Sam chuckled in return, used to the Colonels quips by now, "Yes, sir. I'll remember that." With that, she left, still shaking her head at her CO and Daniel's antics.

o0o

Daniel wandered into Sam's lab later in the day. His colleague was engrossed in analysis of some computer program that she hoped could be used to help with controlling the gate.

"Sam?"

She didn't look up as Daniel approached the counter beside her, "Yeah, Daniel?"

"Is there anyway you could help me to convince General Hammond to let us go to PX5 482?"

She turned and smiled at her friend, "I don't think so, Daniel. Teal'c was fairly persuasive as far as the dangers on the planet where concerned. It translated really well."

Daniel nodded and absently pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you so desperate to go there?" Sam enquired, a genuine look of concern creasing her brow. "You know Colonel O'Neill's not impressed you've been reviewing those readings against orders?"

Daniels eyes now darted away to the floor as he started to fold his arms and his hands clutched his shirt at his hips. "I wanted a chance to study an ancient civilization from a different perspective, maybe learn more about the Goa'uld…" Daniel trailed off before giving Sam a shy smile.

"But we'll go there later, Daniel. Readings from other planets have shown valuable mineral deposits and we have orders to get them first and that's without considering the security issues of the planet that you're looking at." Sam was almost chiding, when faced with the persistence of her colleague.

Daniel looked Sam in the eye, before releasing his folded arms, "But we were told we would do more of these missions and this could help gather valuable intel on the Goa'uld. It just seems like an excuse. This is one of the most culturally interesting planets I've caught a glance of to date!"

Daniel was getting more and more animated as he tried to make clear the reasoning for his actions.

Sam looked on in amazement; she failed to see what the issue was. They'd undoubtedly go to the planet when the timing was right anyway.

"I'm going to go and speak with the general, try and make my point. It's obvious I'm wasting my time here." With that, Daniel turned on his heel and stalked from the room, leaving Sam unsure of exactly what had just happened.

She made to shout after the younger man and then thought better of it, instead returning to her analysis in exasperation.

o0o

"Carter, have you seen Danny?"

Sam didn't look up, another interruption would be sure to mess up her current tests.

"He stormed off to the Generals office about thirty minutes ago, sir."

Jack looked on, wavering on the spot, "For?"

Sam looked over her shoulder, still bent over her work, "Those MALP readings he was looking at, Sir."

Sam looked back at her work, just spotting Jacks dramatic eye roll, "You didn't stop him?" he asked with more than a little concern.

Sam now stood and turned.

"With all due respect, sir, I'm not Daniel's keeper."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "No, Carter your not, but he's a civilian and needs to learn military courtesy and protacol. Can we at least try and stop him running off and making a fool of himself?"

Sam turned back to her work, a neutral look on her face, "It wouldn't have mattered if I'd tried to stop him, he'd have gone anyway, sir."

Jack couldn't help but nod in agreement at that. Wild horses couldn't stop Daniel when he had a bee in his bonnet.

"Okay, I'd better go and rescue 'Rock boy' from Hammond before he's eaten alive."

Jack turned and left Sam still engrossed in her tinkering, wondering how much George would take from the over enthusiastic linguist.

o0o

Jack approached George's office, just in time to hear a raised voice. It was Daniel's. Jack shook his head and sighed, which part of 'no' didn't the kid understand?

As Jack got closer, he noticed the door was slightly ajar and knowing that the sometimes clueless archaeologist was his responsibility, stepped in to see a pacing Daniel and a very annoyed looking General.

George spotted him as Daniel burst into another round of putting his case forward and indicated for Jack to take Daniel out of his office.

Jack clamped a firm hand onto Daniel's shoulder, making the younger man jump.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll deal with this and ensure that Daniel goes through the proper channels next time."

"But…I," Daniel was too stunned to get any more words out as Jack deftly steered Daniel out of the office and into the briefing room.

General Hammond got to his feet and followed Jack to the doorway, "Colonel, would you join me in my office for a moment when Doctor Jackson has calmed down?"

Jack gave a half smile as he gave a gentle push to the middle of Daniel's back, propelling him towards the briefing table, "Yes, sir. I'll be with you STAT."

As Daniel stumbled to find a foot hold, Jack closed the door and tweaked the blinds, so that they were closed. Turning back to the subject of his annoyance, Daniel met Jack's eyes, defiance visible in his own.

"Jack! I was talking to the general! What right have you got to drag me out like that?" Daniel's indignation was clear to hear and see as he nearly span around, waving his arms about.

Jack did his best not to show his anger, looking at Daniel coolly and crossing his arms he stared the younger man down, "Could have fooled me, looked like Daniel having a tantrum, or did I miss something?"

Daniel dropped his arms dramatically back to his sides and stopped still in the face of the accusation. His eyes were wide and he looked genuinely amazed.

"The General asked me to remove you, Daniel." Jack said calmly.

"But, I was only trying to explain!" he nearly shouted. Jack suspected that Daniel was holding back the urge to stamp his foot.

Jack's eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling, "Excuse me?!"

Daniel huffed and made ready to make another rebuttal, "Atch!," Jack raised a warning finger and then pointed at the corner, "Stand there, Daniel."

Daniel looked at Jack with wide eyes and moved to the corner, confusion etched on his face. He edged around Jack with his back to the wall, his eyes never leaving the older mans face.

When he got to the spot, he coked his head, "Jack?" all previous temper appearing to have melted away.

Jack returned the gesture, but now pointing towards the floor in Daniel's direction and twirling his finger, suggested that the younger man should turn around.

Daniel did as asked while shrugging his shoulders, "What am I doing here, Jack?"

Jack couldn't help smiling, "Look at the corner, Danny."

Daniel appeared to be studying it intently and looking up and down it, "Yeah?"

"Now, you get to stand there and think, while I go speak to the General and try saving you hide."

With that, Jack made for the door to George's office.

"Jack!" Daniel swirled around, "I'm not standing here like some naughty kid!"

The older man stopped with his hand on the door knob, "Well quit acting like one then, Daniel!" Jack gave the younger man his best warning glare to go with his now raised voice, "And god help me, if you move from there, I'll knock you on your butt here and now! Do you understand, Daniel?"

Daniel's face changed from shocked, to thoughtful before he took in Jack's promise. He sighed deeply and looked back at the corner resignedly.

Jack cheered mentally, one nil to him!

"General?" Jack stuck his head around the door and smiled at the older man.

"Colonel, come in, take a seat." George waved his hand at the seats before his desk.

"Where's Doctor Jackson?" enquired the General.

Jack waved his hand over his shoulder, indicating the briefing room, "He's having a little time out to think about what he's done, sir."

Jack gave a half smile, which George returned. George would probably have his head on a platter if he knew he really had put the linguist in real time out.

"Jack, as one man to another and because I don't want this to go on Doctor Jackson's file, I'm concerned about his attitude. I have great respect for the young man, but he can't throw his weight around like he's been doing. Otherwise he's going to end up in trouble. So before I turn to official reprimands, I'm asking you as Daniel's close friend and I believe, mentor, to deal with him. He has to understand that there is military protocol and it has to be followed or he'll end up unable to go off world. It was hard enough to get him on your team in the first place, Jack." George was leaning over his desk with a genuine look of concern on his face.

"It's not the first time Doctor Jackson has stormed in here and bi-passed you as his CO. He needs to understand it can't go on. I'm a reasonable man, Jack, but he needs to be pulled into line."

Jack nodded, "Yes, sir, I completely understand. Do I have your permission to leave early, Sir? Give us some time to discuss things. I don't think here is the place to be doing it."

"Permission granted, Colonel. I don't want you to lose the boy, he's a valuable asset to your team."

Jack got up and saluted the General and George acknowledged. "Good afternoon, Colonel, I'll see you both in the morning."

"Yes, sir and thank you, sir," Jack turned smartly and went to retrieve his wayward archaeologist. Jack wasn't the least bit impressed about the news he'd just received. 'Time to discuss some consequences for no military types," mused Jack.

#

Fixing his face in a way that said he'd take no nonsense, Jack entered the room to find Daniel not exactly where he'd left him. 'Well there's a surprise,' thought Jack, 'when was the last time Daniel was ever where he'd left him?'

Jack sighed, this only made him more set with his current plan of action.

Wandering over, Jack decided that if he started ranting now, he'd probably have the base personnel down here in a flash, wondering if he was killing the kid. Instead he walked up to Daniel, who was, by now, looking over his shoulder at the older man looking suitably worried. Jack didn't hesitate, grasping the top of Daniel's arm firmly.

"With me, Daniel," Jack hissed in the younger mans ear and hoisted him out of the briefing room chair that the archaeologist now sat in.

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Daniel."

"But…"

Jack stopped, turned the younger man to look at him and then pinned him with a silencing death glare, "Shut. Up. Daniel."

Jack's voice was low and threatening and Daniel's eyes darted away, while his head ducked. Seeing Daniel getting the picture, Jack turned and towed the younger man along in his wake, wanting to get out of the mountain as soon as possible.

#

Daniel glanced at the man he was now trailing behind, he felt like this was one hundred and one ways to make Daniel feel ten again. He was kinda getting the fact that he may have acted a bit…childishly, but people just didn't seem to listen.

While contemplating all of this, Daniel didn't realize that they'd arrived at the locker rooms. Where were they going at this time in the afternoon?

Jack glared as Daniel who had tried to pull away, "Get changed, we're going home."

"Jack?"

"Just do it, Daniel. Meet me up top in ten minutes," Jack disappeared around the corner as he pulled his sweater over his head, "I need to collect something from my office." With that Jack was gone, leaving Daniel staring at the door that had just closed.

"Home? Now? Why where they going home?" Daniel looked at his locker and then his watch. Maybe he'd have time to grab some work stuff to take with him?

Quickly getting out of his fatigues and pulling on his pants and button down shirt, Daniel slammed the locker door and exited the room, it would only take him two minutes to pop back to his office…

#

Jack stood at the check point glaring at his watch, it was never wrong, Daniel was always late. Jack sighed and made his way to the truck. If the kid was any longer than five more minutes, he was going to ring Teal'c and send him on a retrieval mission.

#

"Hey, T, have you seen Daniel?" Jack's voice reflected every bit of annoyance after waiting a full twenty minutes after he'd told the archaeologist to meet him.

"I have not, O'Neill. Do you wish me to go and retrieve him?"

Jack smiled, "T, you're a mind reader, can you bring him 'up top' I've been waiting over twenty minutes for him at the truck and if I come down, I will do him actual physical harm and he's in enough trouble as it is."

"Do you wish me to also make your displeasure clear, O'Neill?"

Now Jack laughed, he could count on T to take him completely at his word, "Hey, your welcome big fella, I'll see you in five."

"As you wish, O'Neill," and with that, Teal'c hung up the phone. Jack turned and saw the SF watching him with a furrowed brow in place, "What's wrong, airman?" Jack barked.

The SF fidgeted on the spot under Jack's intense gaze, "N-nothing, sir, b-but if it's your son down there, maybe we should get a guard out and collect him for you."

Jack couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face as he patted the SF's shoulder, "Don't worry airman, the kid's body guards dealing with it." Without waiting for a reply, Jack turned and went back to his truck.

#

Daniel was discussing some soil samples with Sam in her lab when Teal'c arrived, "Hey, Teal'c, what's up?"

Sam turned, ready to leave the lab, she was about to go and run some tests in another part of the facility, "Hi, Teal'c, I'll see you later, just gonna do this," she turned and faced Daniel as she made her way to the door, "And thanks, Daniel. I'll see you later," with that she left the two men alone in the room.

"O'Neill wishes me to retrieve you, you are late," Teal'c's stare was steady, no expression evident on his face.

Daniel started to squirm in place, "I was just going, T, but thanks," Daniel then attempted to walk around the large man in the doorway, smiling at him as he went.

Teal'c put a hand out and stopped him.

"Teal'c?"

With one smooth motion, Teal'c plucked Daniel up and slew him over his shoulder and then delivered two firm swats to Daniel's backside.

"Hey, Oww! Put me down!" Daniel squirmed as Teal'c started to exit the room.

"O'Neill told me to bring you to him and show his displeasure, you should obey O'Neill's orders, Daniel Jackson. He is most annoyed with you."

Daniel sighed and pushed his glasses back as the motion of Teal'c walking caused them to slide away, "T, please put me down, I don't think Jack meant you to literally take me to the truck, or swat me! People are staring!" He could feel is face coloring up with every person that passed them in the corridor and smiled at them.

"I will not release you, Daniel Jackson. O'Neill has issued orders and I will carry them out."

Daniel decided to try and slither from Teal'c's hold, which failed, as the Jaffa merely tightened his grip, "Do you wish me to show you my displeasure, Daniel Jackson?"

The large mans low rumbling voice held enough warning to make Daniel freeze and resign himself to his fate.

Daniel closed his eyes as he sensed them coming into the open air, he hoped to god it wasn't the same SF as it was when he and Jack had had their discussion last time.

Teal'c didn't even pause, only continued his steady walk to Jack's truck.

"Ahhh, Danny, T. You can put him down now big fella, thanks. I'll take over." Jack was smiling, but gave Daniel a very pointed stare.

"Very well, O'Neill," Teal'c deposited Daniel on the floor.

Daniel for his part unwittingly rubbed his backside and then slid into the car. Teal'c sure did have a strong right arm.

Jack couldn't help but notice Daniel's butt rubbing, his eyebrows rose and he smiled at Teal'c, "You actually landed a couple, T?"

Teal'c bowed his head once, "Daniel Jackson often reacts in the same way Ryac has done in the past, with willful defiance and disobedience. I believed that this was an appropriate way to show your displeasure, O'Neill. Do you not approve?"

Jack grinned and shook his head, "Hey big guy, if it shuts the motor mouth academic up for more than five minutes and gets him to listen, I completely approve."

Teal'c nodded once more, "I bid you good afternoon, O'Neill."

Jack smiled and made his way to the drivers side of the truck, waving, "Thanks, T, see ya tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel made his way into the house grabbing his bag from the truck

Daniel made his way into the house grabbing his bag from the truck. Teal'c had at least had the for-thought to pick that up on his way out.

Daniel was still slightly put out that he'd been manhandled again and made his way up the stairs in the hope that he'd get some work done. He still had no idea why they where home so early, Jack had been quiet on the way back, obviously unimpressed with his lateness.

Slipping his sneakers off, Daniel placed his laptop on the small desk at the corner of the room and jabbed the start button. While the computer whirred and coughed into life, he slid some crumpled papers from his bag and sat cross legged on the floor, spreading them like a fan before him. There where stills that he'd managed to extract from the MALP readings and some other research material he'd copied from the parchments, etc, that stayed as reference material in his office. He fully intended to translate every last marking that he could see in the hope of getting to the planet sooner rather than later. He hoped there'd be more to learn of the Goa'uld, therefore furthering his search for his wife.

As Daniel removed his glasses and started to wipe the lenses, a blurred pair of feet appeared by the papers now strewn across the floor.

"Daniel?"

Oh, he knew that tone of voice. Jack obviously had an axe to grind and he wouldn't get any peace until they'd sorted this out.

"Jack?" Daniel slid his glasses back on and then tugged his crossed-legs a little closer to his body as he gave his best wide eyed innocent look from his position on the floor. Daniel had figured out enough to know that if he could look clueless on some level, it sometimes distracted the older man from the point he was trying to make.

"Are you going to get up, Daniel? Or are you thinking of staying there while we have this discussion?" Jack tilted his head, and crossed his arms, definitely waiting for the right answer.

"Discussion?" Daniel ducked away and thumbed through some of the research material that sat before him, he wasn't going to give in that easily.

Jack sighed and hardened his stare, "Why do you think we came home early, Daniel?"

The linguist picked up that the question being asked was obviously meant to be rhetorical, but he still wasn't quite sure what the colonel was getting at.

"I have no idea," he huffed, shrugging his shoulders and continuing to sort some of the displaced information before him.

"Daniel, quit fiddling with your pictures, that I most certainly said, you weren't allowed and get over here, now!" Jack had moved and sat on the chair he had now dragged from the desk towards the edge of the bed.

Daniel lifted his head and caught Jack's expectant look; yup, not a happy camper.

Getting to his feet with ease, Daniel made his way to drop on the bed in front of Jack. He self consciously licked his lips and fiddled with his shirt sleeve without knowing he was doing it, but never lifted his head.

"Daniel?"

Daniel looked up slightly and gave Jack a sideways look through his bangs.

Jack leaned over and grasped Daniels chin lightly, tugging it to face him, "Look at me, Daniel."

Jack's tone was taking on the abrasive quality it did when he was losing his patience, which made Daniel look him in the eye.

"Did I, or did I not, tell you not to take those MALP readings?"

Daniel's eyes flicked away, he remembered that discussion, but this was about his wife, "But…"

Jack's lips tightened, "Ah! Look at me, Daniel!" Jack moved his hand slightly, cajoling Daniel to meet his vision, "I said, did I or did I not tell you not to take those MALP readings?"

Daniel's shoulders slumped; he had visions of Jack removing his head from his body if he didn't get the right answer, "Yes, sir."

"And have I, or have I not told you to make your requests through me."

Now Daniel's eyes really did dart away as he tested the firm hold his chin was still held in, he was starting to realize what Jack was so pissed at. After all the excitement, he hadn't remembered that particular conversation.

"Yes, sir."

"So considering that General Hammond has just chewed me out about my archaeologists behaviour, I'm pretty pissed, Daniel. How many times do we get to have these discussions before this 'military rules' thing sinks in with you!" Jack shook Daniel's chin slightly to emphasize his point.

Daniel set his chin, why was he always wrong? This wasn't just about him, it was about his soul mate and Jack's friend too. "I need to find my wife, Jack. This is just another excuse to hold things up, the General could make this happen If he wanted too and so could you for that matter!"

Jack raised his eyebrows and met Daniel's fierce glare head on, "No, Daniel, we couldn't. We are restricted. There aren't enough SG teams to spread them around to watch our backs when there are missions that have been designated priority over this one." Daniel made to jump in, but was halted by Jack's implacable look, "And no Daniel, we can't go with out back up. What happens if we get captured or killed even? You'll be no good to your wife or anyone else or that matter!"

God Daniel hated it when Jack made such valid points. For some one so pig headed he could make so much sense, but Daniel would never tell Jack that. So instead he decided to stay quiet and hope that Jack might go away now he'd made his point.

Jack on the other hand most definitely had other ideas.

"So how do you suggest we deal with this problem of yours, Daniel?"

Jack hadn't moved from his spot in front of the younger man, only crossed his arms and cocked his head slightly while eyeing the linguist.

Daniel slowly looked up from the markings he'd started to try and process in his mind before he sat back on the floor, "What?"

"Well, it's obvious the other talks and shouting matches have had no impact on you whatsoever. I'm kinda running out of options to try making my point so that you'll remember kiddo." Jacks voice had taken on an almost playful quality with a distinct air of menace about it.

Daniel flashed a quick look a at the uninteresting corners in the room and gulped, the whole time out thing had been highly embarrassing, he was hoping Jack wasn't going to go all parental on him again, but he had this niggling feeling that this was exactly where this discussion was heading and he didn't like it at all.

Jack, in the meantime was weighing up his options. He saw Daniel's nervous glance around the room and wondered what the kid was thinking. Jack, however, knew exactly what he was thinking. Daniel needed a reality check, he needed to think before he acted and the only way that Jack could ever imagine that happening was if Jack was more direct about the consequences that would be imposed when this type of behaviour reared its head. Daniel needed to remember.

Seeing no other option and not wanting to discuss this more than necessary, because he knew what Daniel's reaction would be, Jack made a decision. He leaned forward, grabbed the younger mans arm and dragged him swiftly over his lap.

A small squawk escaped Daniel, obviously in surprise, but Jack was prepared for the full on battle of words that would inevitably ensue from this point on.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing?" Daniel gasped, trying to look at his captor.

Jack felt Daniel push against his legs which made him strengthen his hold, "What I should have done from the start, my little linguist," Jack chided.

Daniel stopped straining to see Jack and taking advantage of the silence questioned the older man, "Jack?..OW!...Hey!"

Jack had heard the concern and decided to get on with the job in hand. Daniel wasn't working his way out of this one.

He landed five scorching swats in quick succession to the beige pant clad backside before him. It certainly wasn't some thing he enjoyed doing. He remembered doing the same thing to his son when he'd run out of things that would make him listen too.

The comparison with Daniel was uncanny sometimes and if he hadn't have thought Daniel would accept this kind of correction he wouldn't even have considered it.

Daniel didn't squirm, much to Jacks surprised, but he thought he heard a sniff.

"This stinks," came a croaky voice, but nothing else as Jack paused and decided he'd talk through it a little.

"Yeah, Danny, not my idea of fun either, but maybe you'll think before you act next time, cause this can get real regular if it helps." Jack delivered another ten with a little more force, sending his point home. The anger wasn't boiling at the surface anymore, but this wasn't just about Daniel and the General, this was about Daniel not thinking generally.

When Jack paused there was a definite hitch as Daniel took a breath. Jack suspected tears where forming.

He launched into his final fling of swats as Daniel now wiggled a little and Jack could hear the odd 'OW' and grunt emit. Jack had to concede, Daniel was nothing but stoic through out.

He automatically rubbed Daniel's back as he released his hold, but Daniel slid away and stumbled before standing upright and glaring at Jack. A red tear stained face with swollen confused eyes glared at him. Daniel absently, but with force, wiped his face and nose on his sleeve.

"I-I…um going to the bathroom."

Daniel then turned and stomped from the room, slamming the door behind him before Jack could get to his feet to stop him.

"Daniel! For crying out loud! Come back here, we need to talk," Jack spoke with exasperation as he made a grab for the arm that passed closely buy him. He couldn't leave it like this.

0o0

Daniel fumbled with the lock on the door before sitting down with force on the closed toilet seat.

"Ow! Bastard," he hissed as his butt touched the hard wood.

"Daniel! Get the hell out here, we need to talk!"

Jacks muffled calls came from outside the firmly locked door echoed in Daniel's head, he still felt like all the blood was whooshing around it. Daniel really didn't want to talk to him. He felt so humiliated and stupid for letting Jack do that and it hurt like hell.

"Daniel!" Jack hollered, but then it went silent for a moment, "Okay, I'm going to the roof if your going to be childish, but we need to talk, Daniel."

Jack's words seemed to trail off a little, along with some of the annoyance and then the footsteps definitely disappeared down the hall.

Fat hot tears rolled down Daniel's face, his breath was still hitched when he tried to sniff the watery tears from his nose. He hugged him self so tightly and remembered his own father doing the same thing all those years ago. He remembered the comfort he sort after it too. He wanted that now, but he was angry with Jack…

Daniel sniffed, lessened his hold on his sides and grabbed some tissue, wiping his face. He knew Jack had threatened this, he knew Jack cared. He now felt a fool for confronting the general like he had and getting up and rubbing at his butt a little, he glanced in the mirror at his puffy eyes before splashing water on them to ease the stinging that had started.

Daniel cursed himself. He had acted childish, but sometimes Jack induced that in him although he couldn't blame the general incident on Jack, that was all his own doing.

He looked at his reflection, ruffled hair and bloodshot, blue eyes, looked back at him through wonky glasses. He considered how little his reflection had changed in the last twenty years; it was kind of scary in a way.

He swiped absently at his throbbing behind again and winced when he caught it. There was no doubt he'd remember that for a while, maybe Jack had a point? Daniel had to admit, he didn't always think. Jack cared that Daniel didn't think. Jack had been the first person in a very long time who had cared about that. His eyes stung again and he decided he did need to speak to the older man.

O0o

Daniel stiffly climbed the ladder to the roof and found Jack with a beer, but the older man didn't look at him.

The younger man crawled across to the corner of the deck and winced as he turned and sat with his knees pulled to his chest in the corner. He searched out Jacks face as the older man swiped his beer and took a swig from the bottle.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Daniel nearly whispered.

Jack glanced at him as his brow wrinkled and the bottle was placed back on the wooden slats.

"You are, hur?" Jack spoke quietly, "Why'd you run off?"

Daniel sunk his chin into his knees and fixed his gaze on the trees at the end of the garden, "Felt stupid," he muttered.

Jack got up, walked to Daniel and stiffly sunk down beside the archaeologist, placing an arm around his shoulders, "If I'd have thought balling you out again was going to work, I would have never have done what I did, kiddo. You have to start thinking and if you don't this is gonna happen again, cause maybe feeling stupid works for you," Jack couldn't resist the tiny tease that snuck into his voice as he squeezed Daniel's shoulders a little.

"But you're not my dad, Jack and I'm nearly thirty. You shouldn't need to do that." Daniel's face hadn't changed and he hadn't moved any.

Jack thought it almost sounded like a confession. He sighed, partly hating what he'd done. "Daniel, it isn't something I want to make a habit of, but if it works, I will. I care about you and if it's any consolation, I feel like your dad sometimes."

All of sudden there was movement and Daniel looked at him, "You do?"

Jack couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face, "I do," he nodded, "and I'd be proud to be your dad, Danny."

Now Jack felt self conscious, those baby blues looked into his soul sometimes and could say so many things. At this time, they where beseeching, Daniel had needed to hear this.

Daniel nearly smiled and hissed as he moved a little, "I care about you too, Jack and thanks."

"For the butt warming?" Jack quipped and Daniel gave a small grin, shaking his head.

"Dinner then," offered Jack and gave another reassuring squeeze before struggling to his feet.

"Yeah," breathed Daniel, "Dinner."

#

Jack had climbed down the ladder, but Daniel felt warmer in his heart and his butt, but that was fading. Jack really did care and now he'd said it. Daniel had always craved affection, but would have never ever have let anyone know, but Jack was the first to understand that hidden need. They had connected and knowing that the recent development still throbbed, it kinda didn't bother him so much now because he knew it had been done out of concern and love. Daniel finally appeared to have an adopted Dad…


End file.
